


Perseverance

by Loubylou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, How The Last Jedi Should Have Ended, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey took Bens hand, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubylou/pseuds/Loubylou
Summary: Why was the Force connecting them? For what purpose?Lips met across time and space. Nothing existed outside of this moment. Their moment. It wasn’t a heated kiss when it started, not by any means of the imagination; but it spoke of a promise of new beginnings….and of hope.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!
> 
> Here's my Smutember 2020 entry. The prompt was 'caught in the act'. So to draw it out for our two space wizards I decided to go with a 5+1 trope. 
> 
> Be prepared for blue balls and ovaries as the Dyad gets interrupted time and time again.
> 
> Also......full disclosure this is the first time I've tried to write anything smutty.

perseverance

/pəːsɪˈvɪər(ə)ns/

_ noun _

noun:  **perseverance**

persistence in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success.

  
  


Not a great deal happened the first time the Force decided to connect Kylo and Rey together. That is, not unless you counted Rey trying to shoot Kylo in the gut with the blaster that Han had gifted her; a shot that had not made its way through space to impact in Kylo’s abdomen, but had left a rather large hole in the side of the hut she had been sleeping in. 

Though in reality, the blaster shot hadn’t caused Kylo any physical damage at all. All it had done was startle the  _ frizz _ outta him.

Neither party understood why they could see the other's physical body, but nothing further than that. Not the others' surroundings, just them standing there within their own environment. Seeing Rey in the med deck of the Supremacy was surreal, to say the least.

Why was the Force connecting them? For what purpose? 

Kylo had gone ahead in his usual brash fashion and tried to compel Rey by using the Force to convince her to give over the details to Luke Skywalker's whereabouts, but this had failed spectacularly, and instead of the coordinates he had been met by a scowl that told him to irrevocably to  _ kriff off.  _

When he looked upon the young Jedi he now viewed her with a new perspective and saw a fiery passion along with a stubborn streak a klick wide in her eyes. Traits that no Jedi Master would look for or foster in a Padawan, but ones that sparked a deep feeling in Kylo. One that he thought had been beaten and broken from him a long, long time ago. 

A feeling of belonging. The possibility of an equal. Maybe even a home.

Before he could truly comprehend these thoughts, his body had made its way towards the young Jedi in front of him. Desperate to know what her eyes would do when he plundered a kiss from that impudent mouth of hers. What would her lips feel like against his own? Were they as soft as they looked? Or maybe they were as harsh as the glowers she dealt him? 

Pulling her small frame against his own; far too tall in his opinion. He wrapped a hand in her hair, when had she stopped wearing it in those childish buns? This was much more becoming of the fierce warrior she had become. His other hand found a home against her neck, his thumb rubbing delicate sweeps across her warm skin. 

Lips met across time and space causing Kylo to suppose that his life had come to a glorious end, or perhaps that the entire universe had come to a halt and he was being granted eternal bliss. Nothing existed outside of this moment. Their moment. It wasn’t a heated kiss when it started, not by any means of the imagination; but it spoke of a promise of new beginnings….and hope. 

Nervous hands began to explore and caress the others' body. Faint touches becoming more ardent as their innocent kiss deepened. Desire coursed through Kylo’s blood. A yearning for more had been ignited. He would happily give everything for this moment not to end. 

Rey’s hands made their way up to Kylo’s collar and the soft hair that ended there. As she began to comb her fingers through his hair she grazed one of his ears. The delicate motion pulled a soft moan from Kylo, making him dizzy with need.

Intuition seemed to take over then as lips parted to allow inquisitive tongues entrance to more than eager mouths. Kylo gently swirled his tongue around Rey’s, anxiously fretting if he was good enough...for her. He desperately wanted to be enough for her.

Kylo couldn’t tell you how long he held Rey within their exclusive little Force bubble. His breath was coming in pants as he trembled under Rey’s warm hands. Unfortunately, what he could tell you was that their divine encounter was interrupted by Lieutenant Dopheld  _ kriffing _ Mitaka giving him the most uncomfortable stare. This itself wasn’t abnormal for Mitaka, for him to look uncomfortable in Kylo’s presence that is. Typically the Lieutenant’s anxiety was always palpable in Kylo’s presence, even without him having to tap into the Force to feel it. 

But what may have given the Lieutenant additional concerns today was that Kylo appeared to be engrossed in a passionate embrace with fresh air. Hands seemingly tangled in something that Mitaka simply could not see. 

The two First Order members uncomfortably made eye contact, something neither one of them tried to do very often. The unspoken question of  _ ‘what the kriff?’  _ floated between them, Mitaka too petrified to ask and Kylo too stubborn to have replied anyway. 

“Lord Ren, there’s a communique from General Hux for you.” Squeaked out Mitaka before he turned on his heel and made a hasty getaway. And with Mitaka’s speedy departure so too did the Force release the two Jedi from their connection, thus ending the pair's first kiss. A kiss that had lit a fire deep within themselves, a yearning for more - much more than they’d been granted. 

Kylo already longed to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force connects Rey & Kylo again just as Rey is enjoying a free moment, dancing in the rain. Can the pair control their libido's this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!
> 
> Here's the second chapter my Smutember 2020 entry. The prompt was 'caught in the act'. So to draw it out for our two space wizards I decided to go with a 5+1 trope.
> 
> Be prepared for blue balls and ovaries as the Dyad gets interrupted time and time again.
> 
> Also......full disclosure this is the first time I've tried to write anything smutty.

perseverance

/pəːsɪˈvɪər(ə)ns/

_ noun _

noun:  **perseverance**

persistence in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success.

  
  
  


The second time the Force connected the two Jedi, Rey had been enjoying a moment of childish frivolity. The rain had been falling freely for hours on Ahch To as she’d explored the island's rough terrain, taking in its rocky outcroppings, soft grass and basking in the sea spray that came hurtling up the island's cliffs.

Rey didn’t have any memories of rain she could only remember the arid heat and coarse sand of Jakku; harsh against uncovered skin. She’d learned this the hard way when she was younger, almost burning to a crisp while scavenging one day; ever since then she’d wrapped her previously scared and exposed skin up in any linens she could acquire. 

Upon returning to the Falcon she’d been in such an exquisite mood that instead of taking shelter within the warm confines of the ship, she’d felt drawn to dance around outside it like a wild enchanting water spirit. 

During her life on the dry arid desert of Jakku where water was a rare commodity and was never to be wasted. So to squander a normally scarce resource it felt delightfully naughty. 

An uncomfortable sense of shame claimed Rey as she revelled in the simple pleasure of the rain, arms stretched out wide with her palms faced skyward, rejoicing in the feel of its cool droplets on her palms. Head tipped back so she could let her tongue stick out to catch the small drops upon it and though she only caught a few droplets it quenched her thirst in a way she’d never known before. 

It was an otherworldly experience, splashing through puddles amongst the Porgs as they went about their fluffy business. This was an experience that Rey wanted to repeat as often as possible. Savouring the momentary freedom from the regular tasks and burdens that consisted of everyday life.

That enjoyment was cut short when the atmosphere suddenly changed, just a small buzz, but it was with this that Rey became aware of  _ his  _ presence again. He was facing away from her, surveying something or another she cared not what, but what this viewpoint did gift her was a few moments to study Kylo’s impressive frame before he turned to face her, and  _ force _ what that face did to her. Had his eyes always been so intense and sorrowful? Those plush lips looked as sinfully tempting as ever.  _ As ever?!  _ Rey wrecked her mind to find when she’d thought of them as such before.

“Why is the Force connecting us? You and I.” He asked, a glimmer of hope in his words. “How should I know, murderous snake?!” Spat Rey in disgust, not caring that she may have come on a little strong out of the starting block. Why does he look surprised and taken aback by her intensity? They’re enemies, right? 

That last …. meeting, connection, whatever it had been, surely meant nothing to a man such as him. He must have his fill of attendants for those kinds of needs, why did that notion make her chest ache? One little kiss from her would be akin to a tiny asteroid in the whole wide universe.

Words continued to be barbed back and forth across their Force connection. Rey bragged that it was she who had found the elusive Luke Skywalker, causing Kylo to rebuttal by asking if Skywalker had told Rey the  _ true _ events of the night the temple had been destroyed.

While steadfast words were being traded, subconsciously inquisitive bodies had begun to gravitate slowly to one another. 

_ Step _

“I know everything I need to know about you.” These words echo out as she glares at him, her eyes never straying from Kylo’s intense gaze.

_ Step _

“You do?”

_ Step _

“Ah, you do,” Kylo says quietly as Rey becomes aware that they are now toe to toe - when did they get so close? “Do you know that I can’t get the taste of your lips from mine? Do you know that your eyes plague me, even when mine are closed? I see and hear you all the  _ kriffing _ time Rey! Like this here with you, out there without you.  _ Stars _ , we’re even together in my dreams Rey!” 

Wait what was that he’d just said? Together? In his dreams? No before all that…. We. We? 

Rey wasted no time and rushed the remaining distance between her and Kylo, practically jumping up and into his arms. Sighing in pleasure as lips met again, but this time there was more to it than their last encounter. This kiss was instantly different, it didn’t start slowly, it was breakneck in its passion and heat. 

A heat that longed to be set free and roam amongst them. Hands quickly mapped the unknown terrain of the other's body, frantic to commit it to memory; pulling at tunics so their body were pressed impossibly close together. One of Kylo’s hands found its way to her neck again, the other made its way to her buttocks. His colossal paw spanned the width of her pert rump, where it caressed and kneaded the clothed flesh while she remained clung to him. 

These ministrations caused Rey’s mind to become hazy with lust. Causing her to completely forget her lofty location within Kylo’s arms. Her hot and achy core grinding against the mountainous man's clothed stomach, desperate to ease the growing tension there. 

Kylo let loose a low growl in response to the sudden contact and walked them up the Falcon’s boarding ramp so he could push her against any vertical surface he could find and return the action. 

The sudden bump caused an  _ ooof  _ to spill from Rey’s lips, this was the moment Kylo had been waiting for as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Teasing and coaxing ever more erotic noises from Rey’s mouth. 

“ _ Kriff _ Rey! I could cum just by hearing you make those little noises.” Muttered Kylo as the two broke apart from their kisses, unfortunately, desperate for air. With Rey pressed against the ship his hands now free to explore Rey’s body, as her own did the same. 

She’d managed to get her tiny, yet tenacious hands underneath his tunic but was scuppered by an undershirt. “Why so many layers?!” Grumbled Rey as she battled with the unwanted item of clothing instead of the skin that she craved to touch. 

It was at this moment, with the two Jedi embraced in a fervent hold, that Chewie made his presence known. Large lumbering footsteps preceded the Wookiee’s arrival along with his now ever-present encore of Porgs. Poor unexpecting Chewie was greeted with a rather unusual sight, Rey lifted against the wall of the Falcon with her legs wrapped around some unseen entity. A quick huff announced his arrival and caused Rey to shriek “ _ Chewie!” _ as she suddenly dropped to the floor from her position against the ship's wall.

Though he knew he could not be seen by the Wookie he whispered his apologies to Rey as their Force connection closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating frequently (I hope), as I have a few chapters in the bag already.
> 
> I'm on the bird app - Louby_Lou_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating frequently (I hope), as I have a few chapters in the bag already.
> 
> I'm on the bird app - Louby_Lou_


End file.
